With the continuing evolution of computer systems, there is an increasing demand for greater storage density. But, as storage density increases, problems associated with signal dependent noise and interference increase. To detect data in the presence of signal dependent noise, detectors typically employ complex schemes such as modifying the Euclidean branch metric to compensate for the noise or adaptively computing the branch metric. Other detectors have used a post-processor based on a model of the channel.
A signal detector to detect data in an input signal. The signal detector includes a Viterbi-like detector to generate a most likely path corresponding to the data in the input signal. A linear post-processor determines at least one most likely error event in the most likely path, and generates revised paths based on the at least one most likely error event. A non-linear post-processor computes path metrics corresponding to each of the revised paths as a function of a non-linear noise model and selects one of the revised paths based on the path metrics.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.